bennettworldfandomcom-20200216-history
Girlworld (Sarah Déshabillez-moi Album)
girlworld is the debut album by American Recording Artist, Sarah Déshabillez-moi. It was released 13th June 2010 through Interscope Records. In early 2009 Déshabillez-moi had secretly signed with Interscope Records during their talent search, she immediately began working on the album. Déshabillez-moi worked with many prolific producers on the album courtesy of Interscope - the entourage of producers included, Lady Gaga and RedOne - Whom Sarah had admired previously before her ensignment to the Label. Stylistically the album is a mix of dance-pop, electronic and trip-hop, with slight flares of Jazz and New Age. Lyrically Sarah didn't want to go down the route of a catchy dance number with meaningless lyrics, so she penned all 10 tracks on the album herself. The lyrics reflect that of Sarah's interest in the 1920's that she had gotten a flavor for after reading The Great Gatsby in her childhood, the lyrics follow the nostalgic echos of the book that inspired her as well as the backdrop of the reality of the hedonistic society of 1920s America. The album recieved generally good reviews from critics, who admired the ability of Déshabillez-moi for being able to write a song acceptable to the general music listener whilst including lyrics of substance. The album was somewhat a commercial sucess, peaking at 2 on the American Hot 100 and saw longevity on that chart as it didn't drop off the chart until late 2011, only again to reappear during the promotional release of Sarah's Sophomore album, girlvogue. The album also charted in, Australia, United Kingdom, Iceland, France and Canada. The album is mainly critised and praised for its lack of promotion. Considering the album was a debut album and served little to no promotion minus the airplay of the only two singles from the album - STEP and a stroll in the park ''The later serving as her first digital number one hit. Background Whilst under her modelling contract with popular American shopping chain WALMART, Déshabillez-moi penned 5 of the 10 songs included on the regular pressing of the album - this move is often critised as lazy produ ction, However Sarah saw fitting for the 5 songs (''Stephanie, Peaches & Cream, Casablanca, Possibly Maybe and You And Me Both) due to the lyrical content of them complementing the theme and concept she was trying to reflect in her album which she was inspired by after reading the Fitzgerald novel - The Great Gatsby. The First single on the album STEP was released digitally shortly before the album and saw fair chart performance, peaking at #3 on the Hot 100 Dance Chart and #28 on the American Hot 100 Chart. STEP was written mainly about Sarah's 'step' up the ladder of fame and success now that she was about to release her debut album, the song received fair critiques however criticized for its basic lyrical content in comparison with the rest of the songs on the album. It was later revealed that Interscope had insisted that STEP be released as the first single due to it having a more mainstream sound and therefore a higher chance of success and exposure. Originally Sarah had wanted Peaches & Cream to be the first single, surprisingly it was never released as a follow up single. Track listing